Momentos
by Muselina Black
Summary: El verano de 1899 fue el que lo cambió todo. Para PukitChan.


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece._

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2015" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Este fic es para la genial **PukitChan** , mi querida AI. No te imaginas cómo disfruté escribiendo esto, así que espero que te guste y lo pases bien leyendo. O algo así._

 **Momentos**

 **I**

Albus está hablando. Se ha pasado los últimos dos días revisando libros y los archivos del pueblo. La tumba de Ignotus Peverell está en Godric's Hollow, eso ya lo saben. Pero nadie tiene ni la menor idea de dónde están las de Cadmus y Antioch. Albus está seguro de que pueden encontrarlas. Lleva toda la tarde explicándote cómo ha rastreado todas las posibilidades.

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras te obliga a mirar hacia ellas. Tu amigo no habla de su familia. Sabes por tu tía Bathilda que vive con sus hermanos, a los que apenas has visto en todo el verano que llevas en el pueblo. Se supone que tiene una hermana, pero no la has visto. Tu tía dice que no sale mucho, aunque no ha explicado más. Al hermano, Aberforth, sí que lo has visto. No le caes bien. Lo sabes por la forma en la que te mira.

—¡Ariana!

Ella está en el rellano de las escaleras. Rubia y muy delgada. Con los ojos más azules que has visto en toda tu vida.

El tiempo parece alargarse y detenerse. Albus sigue hablando, pero su voz parece llegarte desde muy lejos. Está tan entusiasmado con su descubrimiento que no se ha dado cuenta de la escena silenciosa que se desarrolla delante de sus propias narices.

Ella está ahí y te mira.

Aberforth aparece junto a ella y le rodea los hombros con un brazo, como queriendo sacarla de ahí, devolverla a la oscuridad del resto de la casa. Pero ella no se mueve. Sus ojos azulísimos están clavados en ti. Su hermano intenta moverla de nuevo.

—Ariana, ven.

Ella no contesta. Sigue mirándote. Te parece que Albus se ha callado, que todo el mundo está detenido alrededor de ustedes dos y su mirada azul.

Finalmente, Aberforth logra moverla. El mundo vuelve a andar mientras esos ojos azules desaparecen tras una puerta. Quieres pararte y gritarle al joven que no se la lleve. Que si ella quiere quedarse, tiene todo el derecho del mundo de hacerlo. Puedes verla por un último instante; sus ojos claros en su rostro pálido.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Te sientes bien, Gellert? —pregunta Albus, acercándose a ti. Siempre ha sido así de solícito, preguntando si necesitas algo. Sería tierno si no fuera tan desesperado.

—Sí, lo siento. Me distraje. Debe ser el calor —inventas rápidamente.

—Voy a abrir una ventana —dice.

Tú asientes y no dices nada.

-o-

 **II**

El jardín de los Dumbledore es un agrado, a pesar de que nadie se haga cargo de él. Por lo que has escuchado de Albus, el lugar vio horas mejores. Pero desde que su madre murió —eso lo dice tu tía—, nadie se preocupa de que todo esté bonito. El pasto está tan crecido que te tapa los tobillos.

Albus acaba de entrar a buscar algo. Tú te quedas ahí, sintiendo como la brisa de verano te acaricia el rostro, suave como la seda. Cierras los ojos, permitiéndote disfrutar de ese momento, como no sueles hacerlo.

El sonido inconfundible de alguien golpeando un cristal llama tu atención y te volteas rápidamente a mirar. Puede ser ella. La has buscado por los rincones cada vez que has ido a esa casa. Pero ella nunca está. Es casi como si fuera una fantasma. Por eso, la idea de verla por un momento te ha obsesionado. Necesitas asegurarte de que no la imaginaste, de que Ariana es real.

Y lo es.

Te mira desde la ventana del segundo piso, asomada entre las cortinas de un verde deslavado, desteñido por el sol. Los mismos ojos azules que no has dejado de ver desde ese día en la sala. La misma carita pálida de muñeca de porcelana. El mismo cabello rubio como un halo alrededor de su cabeza, que la hace parecer un ángel como los de los cuentos infantiles.

Te mira.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevará sin salir de la casa? Por lo que has logrado entender de los rumores —sorprendentemente, tía Bathilda es una vieja cotilla de lo peor cuando toma un poco de whiskey de fuego—, nadie la ha visto desde que era una niña. Algo le sucedió, pero nadie sabe explicarlo bien. No fue a Hogwarts, aunque debería estar en su cuarto o quinto año. Aunque se ve menor que eso.

¿Quién podría hacerle daño a una niña como ella?

Le sonríes y la saludas. Al contrario de lo que hubieras esperado, ella no se sobresalta. Simplemente se queda ahí, mirándote.

Bajo la ventana crece un arbusto con flores amarillas, que brillan en el sol de verano. Tu madre podría decirte cuál es su nombre, pero tú no sabes nada de herbología. Tus intereses siempre fueron por otras áreas. Áreas con más misterio y dificultad. Llenarte las uñas de tierra dista mucho de ser tu futuro ideal. Eso es para otros.

Apuntas al arbusto con tu varita y este empieza a crecer en vertical, extendiéndose sobre la pared de ladrillos de la casa de los Dumbledore. Hasta que llega a la ventana donde está Ariana, que observa sin una palabra.

—¡Abre la ventana! —le gritas.

Ella lo hace, lentamente. El sol acaricia sus mechones rubios y la hace parecerse más que nunca a un ángel. Coge una de las flores, a las que has hecho crecer al triple de su tamaño normal.

Y te sonríe.

-o-

 **III**

—Vamos, Albus. Es nuestra oportunidad.

Tu amigo te mira por sobre la mesa. Acabas de proponerle irse a un pueblo en Suecia, donde se supone que Antioch estudió para ser un creador de varitas. Ahí tiene que haber una pista.

Albus dirige una mirada a las escaleras.

—No puedo dejarlos.

—Vamos, le diré a mi tía que los venga a ver.

—Aberforth se va a Hogwarts en septiembre.

—Ariana puede quedarse con tía Bathilda.

Albus duda. Sabes que quiere ir contigo, porque él es así. No puede decirle que no a una aventura como esa. Pero eso implica dejar solos a sus hermanos. Te dan ganas de reír. Es casi imposible creer que vaya a dejar su sueño de lado por sus hermanos. Patético.

—No lo sé…

—No seas tarado. ¿Vas a dejar de lado las reliquias por un par de ineptos mentales?

Se te ha escapado. No querías decirlo. Ves un brillo de rabia en los ojos de tu amigo.

—No… no quise decir eso… —empiezas a decir, pero antes de que puedas explicarte, la puerta de la habitación se abre de par en par.

Aberforth entra, dando furiosas zancadas en dirección a su hermano. Tiene los puños apretados y los nudillos blancos. Es un chico delgaducho, nunca te lo habrías imaginado enojado de esa forma. Incluso Albus, que es alto, parece intimidado.

—¿ES UNA BROMA? —vocifera el muchacho, cogiendo a su hermano por el cuello de la túnica—. ¿Te vas a ir y a dejarnos solos? ¿A Ariana con una desconocida? Eres un imbécil, Albus.

—Aberforth, no… —trata de decir tu amigo.

—¡Los escuché! Te vas a ir al otro lado del mundo, buscando alguna estupidez que ni siquiera existe —lo interrumpe el otro—. Y nos vas a dejar. Siempre has sido un puto egoísta, Albus.

—¡Aberforth! —intenta protestar.

—Ni siquiera vale la pena —masculla Aberforth, soltando a Albus—. Siempre tú primero, por supuesto. El niño estrella de la familia.

—¡No digas eso! —exclama Albus, cogiendo a su hermano de la manga.

—Déjalo, Albus —dices—. Él es el que no vale la pena —añades, sonriendo con sorna en dirección a Aberforth—. Un niñato tarado, que no sabe cuáles son las cosas verdaderamente importantes.

Entonces, todo pasa muy rápido. Ni siquiera tienes tiempo de darte cuenta de cómo sucede. Pero de repente, Aberforth te ha tumbado en el suelo y está dándote golpes, mientras tú intentas protegerte por todos los medios posibles. Golpe tras golpe aterrizan en tu cara. Albus intenta quitártelo de encima, pero el otro chico se libera de sus brazos.

Entonces, un rayo de luz golpea a Aberforth, empujándolo contra la pared.

Albus está parado, sosteniendo su varita con fuerza.

—Así que este es el juego, Albus —dice su hermano entre jadeos—. Él llega y nos insulta… y tú lo dejas.

Tú te levantas y te acercas al muchacho en el suelo.

—Aprende, niñato —escupes.

—Gellert… no.

—¿Ves por qué no puedes dejar que tu familia controle tu vida? Si sigues aquí, te podrirás. Perderás todas las oportunidades que tendrás conmigo.

No alcanzas a ver cómo el chico se lleva la mano al bolsillo. Sólo te das cuenta cuando ya es muy tarde y un rayo de luz te golpea el pecho.

No vas a aguantarlo. Ni un minuto más.

Sacas tu varita.

—¡No, Gellert! —exclama Albus, pero lo ignoras. Nadie va a impedir que castigues al niñato que te insultó.

—¡Confringo!

El chico esquiva el hechizo y el escritorio de roble estalla en llamas.

—¡No!

Aberforth lanza un rayo de luz desde su varita, el cual pasa por encima de tu oreja. Albus intenta interponerse entre ambos, pero su hermano lo bota al suelo con un hechizo bien lanzado. Por un momento, los tres se miran, jadeantes. Ni siquiera les preocupan las llamas del escritorio, que sigue ardiendo.

—¡Abe! ¿Qué está pasando?

Ariana irrumpe en la habitación.

—Ari, vete. Es peligroso.

Ella no se mueve. Sus ojos azules te siguen.

Es el momento. Mientras nadie te presta atención, decides hacer tu jugada.

—¡Everte Statum!

Aberforth golpea la pared con un ruido ahogado. Albus y Ariana corren hacia él. Un hilillo de sangre le corre por la frente.

—Ari, sácalo de aquí —escuchas que Albus susurra. Su hermana asiente con la cabeza e intenta levantar al joven.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho esto, Gellert. ¡Eres mi amigo!

Levantas una ceja. Albus siempre ha sido un tanto idealista y lo sabes. Pero claramente tiene una idea demasiado bonita de lo que suponen las semanas que has pasado en ese pueblo de mierda. No estabas ahí para hacer amigos. Lo que te interesa es algo completamente diferente.

—No seas tarado —replicas—. Lo único que eres es un cobarde.

—¡Petri…!

No alcanza a terminar de pronunciar el hechizo, porque tú lo interrumpes con una maldición. Una que siempre se te ha dado particularmente bien.

—¡Albus! —la voz de Ariana no logra ahogar los gritos de su hermano—. ¡Albus!

Un hechizo débil te golpea la espalda. Aberforth está apoyado junto a la pared, con su varita en la mano. Hay algunos que nunca se rinden.

—Joder, ¿no sabes cuándo parar? —mascullas, acercándote a él, con tu varita en alto—. ¡Crucio!

El muchacho se retuerce de dolor, pero no suelta su varita. Ariana, que se ha acercado a su otro hermano, se queda helada en la mitad de la habitación.

—¡Expelliarmus! —Albus se ha incorporado, a pesar del dolor. El hechizo falla, por supuesto—. Deja a mis hermanos en paz.

—Él se lo ha buscado.

—Te lo advierto, no los toques.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer para impedirlo?

Albus levanta su varita, al mismo tiempo que Aberforth levanta la suya. Estupendo, ahora tienes que lidiar con los dos hermanitos al mismo tiempo.

No alcanzas a escuchar los hechizos. Ni siquiera sabes cuál pronunciaste tú mismo. Sólo que la siguiente imagen que viste fue la de Ariana cayendo al suelo, sus ojos azules apagados.

Ni siquiera esperaste para salir arrancando.

* * *

 _La verdad es que la idea de Ariana/Gellert me gusta mucho, aunque sea algo platónico. Su relación con Albus la veo más bien unilateral (porque era sólo por parte del pobre Albus). Así que esto fue lo que salió de la primera petición de Pukit._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
